Projects
This page lists various projects you can engage in to help improve Tongue Tied! These projects divide the various aspects of the Red Dwarf universe into smaller and manageable projects for editors. This is a list of projects and has links to main pages and categories for these subjects, and includes examples of what articles are in the scope of these projects. Project Series Improve articles on particular series of Red Dwarf. Categories: Series I, Series II, Series III, Series IV, Series V, Series VI, Series VIII, Series VIII, Back to Earth (Series IX), Series X Articles: Series I, Series II, Series III, Series IV, Series V, Series VI, Series VII, Series VIII, Back to Earth (Series IX), Series X Related: Dave Hollins: Space Cadet, Prelude to Nanarchy, Red Dwarf Night, Red Dwarf Smegazine, Red Dwarf Remastered, Red Dwarf USA, Red Dwarf: The Movie Series X Series X has now ended and the episode and Series articles are in pretty good shape, but there are still auxiliary articles needed: Let's get this done before a Series XI comes along! Here's hoping! *All Droid *SS Trojan - Expansion *JMC On-Board Computer *Medi-Bot - "Bodysnatcher" as well. *Rejuvenation Shower *Returner Remote *Lemon Battery *Space Weevil - "Psirens" as well. *Hayley Summers *Simulant Death Ship - Expansion *Annihilators *Richard O'Callaghan - Creator and Hogey the Roguey *Dominator Zlurth *Chancellor Wednesday *Holo-lamp And of course, anything else you think is article-worthy! Be bold! Also, remember that old articles need to be updated with new notes as well! Project Episodes Improve articles about particular episodes of Red Dwarf By Series: Series I, Series II, Series III Series IV, Series V, Series VI, Series VII, Series VIII, Back to Earth (Series IX), Series X, Lost Episodes Related: Dave Hollins: Space Cadet, Prelude to Nanarchy, Red Dwarf Night, Red Dwarf USA, Red Dwarf: The Movie, Red Christmas By Position: 1. "Then End", "Kryten", "Backwards", "Camille", "Holoship", "Psirens", "Tikka to Ride", "Back in the Red, Part One", "Back to Earth, Part One", "Trojan" 2. "Future Echoes", "Better Than Life", "Marooned", "D.N.A.", "The Inquisitor", "Legion", "Stoke Me a Clipper", "Back in the Red, Part Two", "Back to Earth, Part Two", "Fathers & Suns" 3. "Balance of Power", "Thanks for the Memory", "Polymorph", "Justice", "Terrorform", "Gunmen of the Apocalypse", "Ouroboros", "Back in the Red, Part Three", "Back to Earth, Part Three", "Lemons" 4. "Waiting for God", "Stasis Leak", "Bodyswap", "White Hole", "Quarantine", "Emohawk: Polymorph II", "Duct Soup", "Cassandra", "Entangled" 5. "Confidence and Paranoia", "Queeg", "Timeslides", "Dimension Jump", "Demons & Angels", "Rimmerworld", "Blue", "Krytie TV", "Dave Dave" 6. "Me²", "Parallel Universe", "The Last Day", "Meltdown", "Back to Reality", "Out of Time", "Beyond a Joke", "Pete, Part One", "The Beginning" 7. "Epideme", "Pete, Part Two" 8. "Nanarchy", "Only the Good..." Project Novels Improve articles about the Red Dwarf novels. Category: Novels Novel Articles: Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers, Better Than Life, Last Human, Backwards Novel Characters: (also part of Project Characters): Petrovich, Djuhn'Keep, Trixie LaBouche Novel Concepts: Bliss, Garbage World, Hoppers, Duality Jump, G.O.D. Project Characters Improve articles on all the characters from Red Dwarf. Category: Characters Main Characters: Dave Lister, Arnold Rimmer, The Cat, Holly, Kryten, Kristine Kochanski Recurring Characters: Frank Hollister, Olaf Petersen, Talkie Toaster, Bob Minor Characters: Hildegard Lanstrom, Legion, Camille, Able, Katerina Bartokovsky, Irene Edgington Project Spaceships Improve articles about the various space craft seen in Red Dwarf, Category: Spaceships Main Spaceships: Red Dwarf, Blue Midget, Starbug, White Giant Minor Spaceships: SSS Esperanto, SS Augustus, SS Centauri, SS Silverberg, SS Trojan Project GELFs Improve articles about the various genetically engineered life forms from Red Dwarf. Main Page: GELF Category: GELFs GELF Races: Kinitawowi, Pleasure GELF, Psiren, Polymorph, Biologically Engineered Garbage Gobbler GELF Individuals (also part of Project Characters): Camille, Hector, Ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech, GELF Chief, Epideme, BEGG Chief GELF Topics: GELF Revolt, Great GELF State, Cyberia, GELF Icon, GELF Languages Project AIs Improve articles about the various artificial intelligences from Red Dwarf. Category: Artificial Intelligence AI Types: Computer, Mechanoid, Simulant, Skutter. AI Individuals (also part of Project Characters): Holly, Kryten, Talkie Toaster, Bob, Madge, The Inquisitor AI Concepts: Silicon Heaven, Computer Senility, Droid Rot Project Simulant This project documents the Simulants encountered throughout Red Dwarf. Category: Simulants Simulant Individuals: Simulant Convict, The Inquisitor, Simulant Captain, Simulant Lieutenant, Sim Crawford Simulant Ships: Simulant Battle Cruiser, Simulant Death Ship, Annihilator Simulant Topics: Time Gauntlet, Simulant Uprising, Simulant Generals, Homo sapienoids Project Gestalts This project documents gestalt entities in Red Dwarf, eg: beings made up of multiple beings. Main Page: Gestalt entity Examples: Legion, GELF Criminal Gestalt, Grant Naylor Project Alter-Egos This project documents all the alter-egos seen throughout Red Dwarf. Category: Alter-egos Lister: Brett Riverboat, Sebastian Doyle, Deb Lister, Spanners, Cloister the Stupid, Lister of Smeg Rimmer: Ace Rimmer, Arlene Rimmer, Dangerous Dan McGrew, William Doyle, High Rimmer, Low Rimmer Cat: Duane Dibbley, The Riviera Kid, The Dog, The Padre, High Cat, Low Cat, Bhindi Bhaji, Gerald Hampton Kryten: Jake Bullet, Sheriff Kryten, Bongo, High Kryten, Low Kryten, Kryten Krytenski Holly: Hab, Queeg 500, Hilly, Mellie, Rebuilt Holly Category:Administration of this site